Liste des Stands
Pour plus d'explication sur le concept de Stand, voir cette page. thumb|400px Partie III : Stardust Crusaders Protagonistes *Jotaro Kujo - Star Platinum - Carte de l'Etoile *Mohammed Avdol - Magician's Red - Carte du Magicien *Joseph Joestar - Hermit Purple - Carte de l'Ermite *Noriaki Kakyoin - Hierophant Green - Carte du Pape *Jean-Pierre Polnareff - Silver Chariot - Carte du Chariot *Iggy - The Fool - Carte du Fou Antagoniste *Dio Brando - The World - Carte du Monde Autres *Holy Kujo - Stand d'Holy *Dio Brando avec le corps de Jonathan Joestar. - Stand de Jonathan *Gray Fly - Tower of Gray - Carte de la Tour *Faux Capitaine Tennille - Dark Blue Moon - Carte de la Lune *Forever - Strength - Carte de la Force *Devo - Ebony Devil - Carte du Diable *Rubber Soul - Yellow Temperance - Carte de la Tempérance *J. Geil - Hanged Man - Carte du Pendu *Hol Horse - Emperor - Carte de l'Empereur *Nena - Empress - Carte de l'Impératrice *ZZ - Wheel of Fortune - Carte de la Roue de Fortune *Enya Geil - Justice - Carte de la Justice *Steely Dan - Lovers - Carte de l'Amoureux *Arabia Fats - Sun - Carte du Soleil *Mannish Boy - Death Thirteen - Carte de la Mort *Cameo - Judgement - Carte du Jugement *Midler - High Priestess - Carte de la Papesse *N'Dour - Geb *Oingo - Khnum *Boingo - Thoth *Chaka/Khan - Anubis *Mariah - Bastet *Alessi - Sethan *Daniel J. D'Arby - Osiris *Pet Shop - Horus *Terence T. D'Arby - Atum *Kenny G - Tenor Sax *Vanilla Ice - Cream Partie IV : Diamond is Unbreakable Protagonistes *Josuke Higashikata - Crazy Diamond *Koichi Hirose - Echoes *Okuyasu Nijimura - The Hand *Rohan Kishibe- Heaven's Door Antagoniste *Yoshikage Kira - Killer Queen/Sheer Heart Attack/Bites the Dust Autres *Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri - Aqua Necklace *Keicho Nijimura - Bad Company *Akira Otoishi - Red Hot Chili Pepper *Tamami Kobayashi - The Lock *Toshikazu Hazamada - Surface *Yukako Yamagishi - Love Deluxe *Antonio Trussardi - Pearl Jam *Shizuka Joestar - Achtung Baby *Mushikui - Ratt *Shigekiyo Yangu - Harvest *Aya Tsuji - Cinderella *Yoshihiro Kira - Atom Heart Father *Ken Ooyanagi - Boy II Man *Mikitaka Hazekura - Earth, Wind, and Fire *Yuya Fungami - Highway Star *Tama - Stray Cat *Toyohiro Kanedaichi - Super Fly *Terunosuke Miyamoto - Enigma *Masazo Kinoto - Cheap Trick Partie V : Golden Wind Protagonistes *Giorno Giovana - Gold Experience / Gold Experience Requiem *Blono Buccellati - Sticky Fingers *Narancia Ghirga - Aerosmith *Guido Mista - Sex Pistols *Leone Abbacchio - Moody Blues *Trish Una - Spice Girl *Pannacotta Fugo - Purple Haze Autres * Koichi Hirose - Echoes * Jean-Pierre Polnareff - Silver Chariot / Silver Chariot Requiem Antagoniste *Diavolo - King Crimson Ennemis *Polpo - Black Sabbath *Mario Zucchero - Soft Machine *Sale - Kraft Work *Formaggio - Little Feet *Illuso - Man in the Mirror *Coco Jumbo - Mr. President *Pesci - Beach Boy *Prosciutto - The Grateful Dead *Melone - Baby Face *Ghiaccio - White Album *Squalo - Clash *Tizziano - Talking Head *Carne - Notorious B.I.G. *Risotto Nero - Metallica *Cioccolata - Green Day *Secco - Oasis *Scolippi - Rolling Stones Partie VI : Stone Ocean Protagonistes *Jolyne Cujoh - Stone Free *Emporio Alnino - Burning Down the House *Ermes Costello- Kiss *Foo Fighters- Foo Fighters *Weather Report - Weather Report *Narciso Annasui - Diver Down Antagoniste *Enrico Pucci - Whitesnake / C-Moon / Made in Heaven Autres *Gwess - Goo Goo Dolls *Jongalli A - Manhattan Transfer *Xander McQueen - Highway to Hell *Miraschon - Marilyn Manson *Lang Wrangler - Jumpin' Jack Flash *Sports Max - Limp Bizkit *Guccio - Survivor *Viviano Westwood - Planet Waves *Kenzo - Dragon's Dream *D&G - Yo-Yo Ma *Le bébé vert - Green, Green Grass of Home *Miu Miu - Jail House Rock *Ungaro - Bohemian Rhapsody *Rykiel - Sky High *Donatello Versus - Underworld Partie VII : Steel Ball Run Protagonistes *Gyro Zeppeli - Scan / Ball Breaker *Johnny Joestar - Tusk Antagoniste *Funny Valentine - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Autres *Soundman - In a Silent Way *Mountain Tim - Oh! Lonesome Me *Oyecomova - Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure *Famille Boom Boom/André Boom Boom/L.A. Boom Boom/Benjamin Boom Boom - Tomb of the Boom *Dr. Ferdinand - Scary Monsters *Diego Brando - Scary Monsters *Pork Pie Hat Kid - Wired *Hot Pants - Cream Starter *Ringo Roadagain - Mandom *Blackmore - Catch the Rainbow *Sugar Mountain-Sugar Mountain's Springs *Eleven Men - Tattoo You! *Mike O. - Tubular Bells *Magent Magent - 20th Century Boy *Axl RO - Civil War *Pocoloco - Hey Ya! *D-I-S-C-O - Chocolate Disco *Lucy Steel - Ticket to Ride *Diego Brando d'un autre univers - THE WORLD Partie VIII : JoJolion Protagonistes *Josuke Higashikata - Soft & Wet *Yasuho Hirose- Paisley Park Autres *Sasame Ojirou - Fun! Fun! Fun! *Daiya Higashikata - California King Bed *Kyou Nijimura - Born This Way *Yoshikage Kira - Killer Queen *Les Feuilles - Shakedown Road *Joshuu Higashikata - Nut King Call *Tsurugi Higashikata - Paper Moon King *Norisuke Higashikata IV - King Nothing *Yotsuyu Yagiyama - I Am a Rock *Jobin Higashikata - Speed King *Aisho Dainenjiyama - Doobie Wah! *Karera Sakunami - Love Love Deluxe *Frères A. Phex - Schott Key No.1 - Schott Key No.2 *Tamaki Damo - Vitamin C *Hato Higashikata - Walking Heart *Kaato Higashikata - Stand de Kaato *Milagro Man *Dolomite - Blue Hawaii *Rai Mamezuku - Doggy Style *Urban Guerrilla - Brain Storm *Poor Tom - Ozone Baby *Wu Tomoki - Doctor Wu *Mitsuba Higashikata - Awaking III Leaves *Satoru Akefu - Stand de Satoru Catégorie:Stands Catégorie:Personnages